vroniplagwikiaorg_de-20200216-history
Mag/Befunde
Findings *Problematic text parallels can be found in the following chapters (state of analysis: 16.03.2014): :*'CHAPTER I' ::*1 The mucosal immune system (p. 2-4): page 3 ::*2 The respiratory tract in context of immunity :::*2.1.2 Dendritic cells (p. 7-8): pages 7, 8 – completely :::*2.1.3 Lymphocytes (p. 8): page 8 :::*2.1.4 Airway epithelium (p. 9-10): pages 9, 10 – completely :::*2.1.5 Alveolar epithelium – Type II and Type I alveolar epithelial cells page (p. 10-13): pages 11, 12 :::*2.2 The alveolar type II epithelial cell as an integrative unit of the alveolus (p. 13-16): pages 13, 14, 15, 16 :::*2.3 The alveolar type II epithelial cell as the source of alveolar surfactant (p. 16-18 beg.): pages 16, 17, 18 – completely :::*2.3.1 Immunoregulatory functions of surfactant proteins (p. 18): page 18 – completely :::*2.3.2 Collectin structure (p. 18-19): pages 18, 19 :::*2.3.3 Collectin regulation of immune cells (p. 20-23): pages 20, 21, 22 – (text) ::*3 Autoimmunity (p. 24-26): page 24 ::*4 Regulatory T lymphocytes (p. 27 beg.): page 27 :::*4.1 Naturally occurring CD4+CD25+ regulatory T cells (p. 28-29): pages 28, 29 – completely :::*4.2 Adaptive regulatory T cells (p. 30-31): pages 30, 31 – completely :::*4.3 Mechanism of suppression (p. 31-32): pages 31, 32 – completely :*'CHAPTER II' ::*Results Part II – Characterization of self-antigen expressing alveolar type II epithelial cell from SPC-HA x TCR-HA mice :::*3 Aims of the study (p. 55-56): page 55 :::*4 Results ::::*4.1 Isolation of murine alveolar type II epithelial cells (p. 57-60): page 57 ::::*4.11 Differences in the surfactant protein expression in AECII from SPC-HA x TCR-HA double transgenic mice and SPC-HA transgenic mice (p. 79-81): pages 79, 80 :*'CHAPTER III' ::*1 Discussion (p. 86-99): pages 86, 90, 93. Prominent Sources * Pp 12-18 (first paragraph) are largely based on Fehrenbach (2001). This source is cited once each on pp. 12, 13 and 17. The author adopts Fehrenbach's review of the state of research and occasionally adds a few lines for research which has been published since 2001. The longest uninterrupted adoption of Fehrenbach's work runs from the bottom of p. 13 to the top of p. 16, a summary of some 30 studies, for which no credit is given to Fehrenbach. *Wright (2005) is a source that has been extensively used. In particular page 21 and 22 are taken from it in their entirety with only one reference to it among more than 20 references that are taken from it as well. * Bluestone & Abbas (2003): another source of very substantial copying. In most instances the source is not mentioned. * Chen et al. (2004) is the source of less extensive text borrowings. This source, however, has not even been mentioned in the list of references. Neither has the source Roper et al. (2003). Other Observations * There are several ambiguous references to the literature in the thesis: ** Bach (2003): see Fragment 090 16 ** Borron et al. (1998): see Fragment 020 02 ** Sakaguchi et al. (2001): see Fragment 028 01 ** Adamson and Bowden (1974): see Fragment 057 03 ** Holt (1993): see Fragment 008 11 ** Pabst et al. (1995): see Bibliography (p. 137) Statistics Illustration The following chart illustrates the amount and the distribution of the text parallel findings. The colours show the type of plagiarism diagnosed: * grau="Komplettplagiat" (copy & paste): the source of the text parallel is not given, the copy is verbatim. * rot="Verschleierung" (disguised plagiarism): the source of the text parallel is not given, the copied text will be somewhat modified. * gelb="Bauernopfer" (pawn sacrifice): the source of the text parallel is mentioned, but the extent and/or the closeness of the copy to the source is not made clear by the reference. 552px|650px (state of analysis: 16.03.2014) Image Irregularities Kategorie:Mag Kategorie:Befunde